Angel Cross
by DaughterOfPhoenix
Summary: Angel Cross is a pegasus who never did anything wrong... Except 'accidentally' steal the Element of Magic. She doesn't even know how it happened. And when her secret is revealed- a secret she didn't know existed- she's tugged into a mess worse than she could ever imagine. Also, she isn't happy that her name is the same one as that snobby rabbit's.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"You can do it!" The voice of Rainpath the pegasus pony was barely heard through the storm. "Come on, Angel! Verity will hold 'em off long enough for us to get out!"

Thunder roared overhead and lightning flashed, reflecting off the barely visible blasts of magic down below.

"But then... what will Verity do?" cried Angel Cross the other pegasus, wincing as rain battered her wings.

Angel looked down, and saw her other best friend- Verity Shadow the black unicorn. Dark purple blasts of magic came from her horn, and her blue and purple mane whipped in the wind. "Go, Angel!" Her voice was nearly lost. "I'll get you out of here."

"It's her against three alicorn princesses, the royal guard, and a whole squad of fifteen other ponies!" screamed Angel at Rainpath. "She can't do this for much longer!"

"She wanted to do this, Angel!" cried Rainpath. "Honor her decision. We have to make it to the Crystal Empire. Cadance will understand!"

Celestia and Luna were at the head of the chasing party, with Twilight close on their heels. The three alicorns were zooming toward them, held off by only the storm that Rainpath was wreaking havoc with. But she wasn't going to be able to hold it for a lot longer- there were pegasi and royal guards chasing them as well. The royal guards and pegasi were fighting Rainpath's storm. Verity down below held off the unicorns and Earth ponies, but not for much longer.

Angel saw Luna grit her teeth and fire a blast of magic at her. She yelped and ducked.

"Come on!" repeated Rainpath.

The pegasus pony wasn't happy with the princesses. Heck, she was just a filly. She'd just gotten her cutie mark. And then she'd suddenly seen a crown with this pink thing in it. And then the princesses appeared outta NOWHERE. A blast of pink light- Twilight Sparkle's magic- shot past her. Angel yelped and flapped her wings hard.

Verity was losing ground. Her magic was fading. She was fighting five unicorns at once, and the Earth ponies were closing in. Rainpath's storm was fading, and Angel's wings were getting tired.

Then she saw a glint of light, getting closer with quick speed. "The Crystal Empire!" she cried.

Rainpath nodded. "Faster, Angel!"

Angel Cross allowed herself a last look at the figure of Verity, growing smaller as she flew further away.

"Stop her!" cried Princess Celestia. White, blue and pink magic soared at Angel. Verity looked up, screamed, and a bolt of purple magic slammed into the princesses' attack, warding them off just long enough for Angel to right herself and keep flying. Rainpath was beginning to lose height.

Verity's distraction cost her.

The green beam of a unicorn's magic slammed into her chest. She cried out and collapsed.

"VERITY!" screamed Angel and Rainpath.

Both of them abandoned all pretense of fleeing as they swooped toward the black unicorn.

Another multicolored blast of light shot at Angel. Rainpath threw herself in front of Angel, and it slammed into her wing. She gasped and fell.

"No!" wailed Angel. She grabbed Rainpath, landed, and hissed, "Guard Verity as well as you can. She's not dead." Rainpath nodded, her green eyes filled with pain and terror. She dragged herself to stand over Verity, her dark blue-green mane matted and damp on her neck.

The three princesses landed in front of Angel as the royal guard, pegasi, unicorns, and Earth ponies walked toward her.

"Surrender." Luna leveled her horn at Angel.

"I don't even know why you're chasing me!" Angel burst out.

"Surely you know." Celestia's violet eyes narrowed. Suddenly, ridiculously, Angel wondered why, if Luna and Celestia's manes were tangible, why were they still flowing instead of looking drenched and wet like everyone else's?

"I'm sorry," whispered Angel to her friends. "I'm so sorry."

She raised her voice to the rest of the ponies. "I surrender."

They bound her in chains- but no one heard what she whispered next except Twilight Sparkle. "I don't know why you're doing this, but I will find out. And I will find out why you curse me for being what I am."


	2. The Awful Truth

Chapter 1

"Not until you tell me where you brought Verity!" Angel said fiercely.

The two pegasi were in Canterlot, with a whole squad of royal guards in the hall. Celestia sighed. "Your friend Verity is safe. Now we must explain-"

"There's nothing to explain!" Rainpath burst out. "You were chasing us for no reason!"

Twilight walked over. "You know what we're talking about."

"No, I don't!" cried Angel. "All I did was GET MY CUTIE MARK."

"Twilight!" The door burst open and a blue pegasus zoomed in, followed by an orange Earth pony, a white unicorn, a pink Earth pony, and a yellow pegasus. And a purple dragon.

"Did you get your Element back?" asked the dragon.

"I-" started Twilight before the pink Earth pony cried, "You did! Let's have a You-Got-Your-Element-Back party!"

"Pinkie..." sighed the blue pegasus.

 _Rainbow Dash,_ Angel thought. _Right. I know her from Cloudsdale. And Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Spike. Twilight's friends._

"Wait!" said Rainbow. "That's Angel Cross and Rainpath! They're from Cloudsdale!"

"Look, maybe later," said Twilight hurriedly, ushering her friends out.

Luna said, "Angel Cross, we've reason to be wary of you. Cadance is coming all the way from the Crystal Empire for this. Can you at least tell us what happened?"

"Nothing happened!" shouted a new voice from the end of the hall. "We got our cutie marks... Well, Angel and I did... and then you started chasing us!"

Verity galloped in, accompanied by two guards.

"The Element of Magic-" began Celestia as, suddenly, the door opened again.

"Cadance!" cried Twilight as the light pink alicorn and her husband entered.

"Sunshine, sunshine, ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake!" Cadance and Twilight burst into a fit of giggles. Celestia and Luna smiled fondly.

"What the," stated Rainpath.

"Nothing," said Cadance lightly. "Now, let's see."

"They don't know what we're talking about," said Twilight.

"Hmm." Cadance trotted toward them. "That is odd." She smiled. Angel instantly liked her more than the other princesses.

"Did you ever look at your cutie mark?" Twilight frowned.

Angel blinked.

"Look closely," pressed Luna.

The white pegasus looked down.

Sweet Celestia.

"Okay," Angel muttered. "I get it."

"And your friends'?" said Celestia. Angel looked. Rainpath's cutie mark was a black bolt of lightning- striking the sun. Verity's was a white rose, but some of it was black.

Angel's?

The Element of Magic- cracked, with black infesting it.

"Now do you understand why our interpretation of you was rather-rushed?" asked Luna. "The Element of Magic disappeared, and Twilight tracked it. The second we found it, it was beside a pegasus with the cutie mark of the Element of Magic, but not in a good way."

"I get it," mumbled Angel.

"We interpreted your cutie marks, and the meanings did not seem pleasant," added Celestia. "Verity's suggests that she will spread corruption and evil across Equestria. Rainpath's represents the fact that she is destined, perhaps, to bring me down. And yours, Angel- to corrupt the Elements of Harmony. The meaning seemed obvious to us, but maybe not."

"Wait- how is Rainpath going to bring you down?" demanded Verity. "And Angel corrupt the Elements of Harmony? You're an alicorn princess, with three others backing you. Angel and Rainpath are pegasi. And I'm just a unicorn with barely any training in magic. Your logic is completely messed up."

"It may be," said Cadance. "But I understand how it was causing a panic."

Twilight nodded. "Especially me."

"One thing," said Angel, twisting to peer at her evil-suggesting cutie mark. "The Element of Magic in my cutie mark is red, not pink."

Luna shrugged. "We suspected it meant the same thing. Sometimes, in old arts, the Elements of Harmony were portrayed in the wrong colors."

"And I still don't get how you think we could do what our cutie marks say," pressed Verity.

Celestia sighed. "I am sorry. We can't do anything- but we will have to keep you here. Do you understand what this means?"

Angel froze in horror. "You're going to keep us here... Because you don't trust us!" Her wings flared open in shock. "How could you?"

"Please," started Twilight. "This is for your own good, and for Equestria's."

Rainpath frowned. "Angel... Look, maybe we could stay here, just for a while. I'm sure we won't do anything wrong."

"But we have homes." Verity joined the argument. "We can't just go, "Oh, mom, my cutie mark apparently means that I'm going to destroy Equestria and turn evil, so the princesses are making me stay in Canterlot.' NO!"

"Guys-" started Twilight, but Cadance shouldered in front. "Give them some time," whispered the pink alicorn.

Angel whirled around and galloped out of the palace doors, past the astonished guards. She leaped into the sky, wings beating, not knowing if she would turn back at some point. Tears fled her gray eyes.

 _I've found out,_ she thought bleakly. _And the truth is worse than I ever thought it could be. I... I hate myself. What am I going to become?_


	3. My Life Sucks

Chapter 2

 _When did my life turn so bad?_

Angel Cross the white pegasus soared through the sky, her vision blurred by tears. Her tail and mane streamed in the wind as she blasted through the sky, clouds turning into long trails of white as she flew.

Although, the darkest part of her felt flattered that the alicorns thought she was dangerous enough to be an actual threat.

"Angel?"

She halted and crashed into a blue pegasus with a rainbow mane.

"Rainbow Dash!" Angel backwinged, startled.

"Are you okay?" asked Rainbow. Angel and she knew each other mostly through Scootaloo. Rainpath was also on friendly terms with the Element of Loyalty.

"No, I'm not!" Angel sobbed, trying to hide her tears.

"It couldn't be that bad," said Rainbow, trying to sound encouraging- which wasn't really her forte. "What happened?"

"My cutie mark," whispered Angel, gesturing to her cutie mark.

Rainbow stopped and stared. She tried to come up with something nice to say. And couldn't. She resorted to her ordinary tough guy attitude. "Buck up, Angel!"

Angel glared at her. "You're not the one who's destined to 'destroy Equestria'!" She shot away into the clouds. "Rainbow Dash?" asked a soft voice behind her. "What happened?"

It was Fluttershy. Angel normally got along with her, but she just didn't want to talk to her right now. She didn't want to talk to anyone.

When she had tired herself out, she collapsed on the nearest cloud and cried.

The second Angel had bolted out of the hall, chaos had ensued. Celestia had ordered the royal guards to not chase her, so they blocked Verity, who was trying to gallop away. Twilight had gone outside to talk with her friends before the chaos had been in full swing. Rainpath was blocked by several pegasus guards while Celestia, Luna and Cadance wondered what had gone wrong.

"I'll talk to Angel," Cadance offered, and flew off.

"Let me go!" screamed Verity.

Luna looked at Celestia. How the heck were they going to handle this?

Angel heard a soft thump, but didn't raise her head. Cadance just stood, watching Angel quietly. She knew that pushing the little pegasus to answer would not help. It would just rile her up more.

"Yes?" said Angel finally, raising her head to meet the pink alicorn's eyes.

Cadance's gaze softened. "Are you okay?"

"Will you stop asking me that?" grunted Angel. "Of course I'm not okay!"

The Crystal princess stiffened a little, then relaxed, rustling her pink/purple wings. "I know you're not okay, Angel. We don't hate you, Angel, we want to protect you."

"Really?" Angel asked bitterly.

"Yes," Cadance smiled. "It will be fine. The princesses are not evil," she assured. She had always been good at calming people down.

The pegasus turned her face away. Cadance was actually the only pony she wanted to talk to now. Any of the princesses... Well, she didn't hate them. But Twilight's element was the one that Angel was supposed to destroy. Awkward. And Luna and Celestia... well, Angel didn't dislike them in any way, but she had grown up with Celestia ruling her world. Cadance and Twilight were not as well known, and Luna was sort of an assistant princess. Celestia's mane was also very distracting, and she was also very tall. Luna's mane was less noticeable, but she was old-fashioned and you never knew when she would freak.

So Cadance was the easiest to talk to.

"Come back," soothed Cadance.

"No."

"Please?"

"What about my family?"

"They'll understand."

"My friends?"

"They're staying."

"Fine." Angel got to her feet and soared off.

* * *

"Verity?" Angel pressed against the connecting door to their rooms. "Verity, can you try and open the door?"

"We're not going to be able to escape, you know," came Rainpath's voice.

"But that doesn't mean we can't try!"

"Good point, actually."

They had been shown into their rooms. The doors had then been locked- and the worst thing was that they weren't in the same room!

"I can't!" Verity sounded angry. "I don't have any magic training- and even if I did, it would take some pretty advanced magic to break that lock- alicorn magic, which I don't have."

Angel heard a thud. Probably Rainpath trying to break down the door again.

"There isn't any point," Angel said. "They'll let us out when they want to, not when we want to."

"I know!" said Rainpath. "But- I just hate it that they're the ones controlling us!"

"What, you want it to be the other way around?" asked Verity sardonically. "Not gonna happen."

"There's not even enough space to fly properly!"

"Yeah... hate that," Angel agreed. "You know.. there isn't any point in trying to get out... So let's just sleep."

Verity sighed. "Fine. But I still hate this."

The thumps from Rainpath's side subsided and there was a clop as she stomped a hoof. "We'll chew out the princesses tomorrow I guess... Goodnight, Ver. Goodnight, Angel."

"Night," came Verity's voice.

"Goodnight," answered Angel.

And as Luna raised the moon, Angel Cross cried herself to sleep.


	4. Mornings in Canterlot

**Ugh! Sorry I went on hiatus for around a whole year... but life, ya know? I honestly don't have an excuse and I don't think I should have one, so sorry 'bout that.**

* * *

Chapter 3

The doors were opened by two royal guards in the morning.

Angel didn't even bother to glare at them as she shuffled herself towards the doors. She hadn't gotten much sleep- and the sleep she had managed to snatch for herself had been filled with turbulent dreams.

Rainpath looked as tired as heck, and Verity was simply staring straight ahead with a cold expression.

Neither of them seemed inclined to talk. So Angel didn't bother and she simply walked on, the sound of her hooves awkwardly loud as they clopped on the floor.

The guards led them into a hall where there was _food_ on the table. Twilight was nowhere to be seen. Cadance, Shining Armor, Luna, Celestia, and a few royal guards and Crystal Ponies were in the room. Angel stopped short and felt the guard bump into her, then mutter an apology that she ignored.

"Come in," gestured Celestia.

Verity narrowed her dark eyes. "Is this a joke?"

Luna looked confused. "I do not see why you would think this is funny, Verity Shadow."

"Where's Twilight?" Angel asked instead, changing the subject.

"She went back to spend the night at her own place," responded Cadance, rising to her feet. "Her friends went with her. She'll come back, though, probably in a few minutes or so." An expression of pity quickly shot across her face. "Go on, come in. This isn't a trap or a joke, I promise you."

Rainpath, Angel and Verity looked at each other, silently communicating.

 _It doesn't seem like a joke,_ Rainpath pointed out with the look in her green eyes.

 _And why the heck would they, like, try to poison us?_ added Angel in confusion. _I mean, they would eat the food too, right?_

 _Yeah- well.. you know what, screw standing around, because I'm hungry._ Rainpath flapped her wings and flitted into the room with a swift glare at the guards who were escorting her. They all stepped back at the force of the blue pegasus's death glare.

 _Aye..._ thought Angel to herself. _I remember last week she did the same thing to one of the Wonderbolts._

Last week...

Last week...

Angel felt a wave of longing wash over her.

Last week...

It seemed like forever.

Before all of this had happened. Before Angel and Verity and Rainpath had gotten their cutie marks. Before the three friends had been thrown into a world of insanity and mystery and a lot of deep things they had no knowledge of.

Angel stared at her feet, glaring down at the white tiles so she didn't have to meet the gazes of the ponies around the room. She could literally feel a few of the more intense starers burning a hole into her fur with their eyeballs. Especially around her cutie mark.

She was about to leap out of her skin as Twilight trotted in. "Good morning, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna!"

Cadance laughed and they did the 'sunshine' thing again.

Her friends followed in and Angel purposely looked away in discomfort. "We... could leave now..." she mumbled softly, to herself.

Luna's ear twitched lightly. "What was that, Angel?"

 _...Well, that went... great..._

"IsaidmaybeIandRainpathandVeritycouldleavenow..." Angel ventured.

The blue alicorn blinked her green-blue eyes in confusion.

Rainpath's small shoulders heaved as she sighed.

"Say again?" offered Twilight. Angel heard the sound of grinding teeth coming from Rainpath's jaw and stated slowly, burning with embarrassment, "Maybe... we could leave now and..."

"Hmm?" Celestia tilted her head. "Are you angry with us, Angel?"

Angel inhaled, ready to say something, but Verity got there first. "You can't expect us to be friends with you. You pretty much attacked us in the middle of the night and-"

"Don't look so down!" the pink Earth pony interrupted, bouncing over. "That's not cool! I don't like seeing sad faces! You know what would cheer you up? A party! We should have a party!"

Verity blinked. Rainpath blinked. Angel stared at the pink pony in astonishment.

Rainpath mouthed _is she for real_ at Angel. Angel just looked away, suddenly finding extreme interest in the wall.

"That..." began Luna. "Actually sounds like a good idea!" A smile illuminated the pony's face. "Let us not dwell on issues and problems when such a beautiful day is blooming outside!"

Cadance quickly nodded her agreement, grinning. Twilight frowned for a second as Pinkie Pie squealed with joy.

Everypony in the room turned to stare at Celestia. The white alicorn seemed to be processing the rapid manner in which things were going. "I think..." she started. "I agree with my sister. That does sound like a good idea."

Angel felt her mouth drop open.

"Oh well," sighed Rainpath as the hall disintegrated into chaos. "That's better than, I don't know, sitting there and acting prim and proper? Because I'm not good at that!"

"Go figure," Verity grunted at her.

Angel shot into the air to get a bird's eye view of what was going on and she shook her head in astonishment.

The princesses did act like normal ponies after all...

And it was going to be absolute hell at this party.


	5. Nightmare

***roof explodes and I crash into the room* I'M BACK!**

* * *

Chapter 4

"That," stated Verity flatly, "was exhausting."

Angel nodded in agreement as the three fillies trudged away from the room where the last remnants of Pinkie Pie's party was being held. The pink Earth Pony had thrown the bash in Canterlot, due to the alicorns still being slightly suspicious of Angel and her friends.

A few of the guards were escorting them.

"Ah, Angel, Rainpath, Verity."

Three pairs of eyes locked onto Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

Celestia nodded at the guards, who took respectful steps back, bowed, and left.

"You're going to have to wake up early tomorrow morning," the white alicorn informed them gently. "There's an exchange program going on with the griffons and the dragons, with young members of each group."

 _Aren't griffons and dragons intensely dangerous and greedy?_ thought Angel.

Rainpath voiced that question out loud.

"Gilda, one of our griffon contacts, is friends with Rainbow Dash and she has spread friendship among the griffons, improving their society immensely, and since the Dragon Lord Torch retired, his daughter Ember took over. Ember is creative and clever for a dragon, as Spike has put it."

Luna followed up.

"As a result, five griffins from Griffonstone and five dragons from the Dragon Lands will be landing in Canterlot tomorrow, those numbers excluding Gilda and Ember who will be bringing the exchange program participants in."

"Who's participating in the program?" Angel asked.

"Oh, ponies from Ponyville and Fillydelphia."

"So can you let us go?" Rainpath questioned hopefully.

Celestia shook her head ruefully. "We've already planned for Cadance and Shining Armor to take you to the Crystal Empire tomorrow to research your cutie marks. You'll be safe there, and the dragons and griffons will remain here with Twilight, me and my sister."

Angel blinked. "So... what about our parents?"

Luna look sympathetic. "We have already sent letters to them."

"What?!" shrieked Rainpath and Angel at the same time.

"I am sorry to spring this on you," Celestia comforted. "But this is for the safety of Equestria."

 _I couldn't care less about Equestria right now,_ Angel complained inside her brain angrily. _My life was just ripped apart._

* * *

"What do you reckon the Crystal Empire looks like?" Rainpath wondered, voice muffled from the other room.

"Beautiful," offered Verity. "I've seen some pictures."

Angel stayed silent, sitting morosely on her bed.

"Angel? Equestria to Angel? Are you awake?"

The white pegasus refused to respond as her eyes stung.

"I don't think she wants to talk right now, Rainpath," murmured Verity's voice sadly. The sound of Rainpath's incessant pacing stopped after a few moments of silence. "Angel... are you alright?"

"No," Angel answered curtly.

A sigh.

Rainpath resumed pacing and Angel decided to go to sleep.

* * *

And she had a nightmare.

Angel was standing deep in a flat, barren, completely dead and black plain. Smoke curled into the sky from twisted stumps of trees, with ebony clouds scudding across the dark sky. The white pegasus, however, was captivated not by the dark surroundings, but by the group of seven shadowy silhouettes sitting in a circle.

"Oh, look!" chirped a high-pitched, shrill voice, carrying undertones of wicked glee. "Our guest is here."

The filly backed away as the shadows seemed to swell up. A husky, sultry voice came next. "Oh, please. She's a pegasus. What use is _she_? No magic, only a pair of puny, feathered _wings."_

As if following the shadow's words, a tendril of darkness caressed the edge of Angel's left wing. She shied away. "Where am I?"

"Cool it," came a third, quieter voice. "She could turn out to be of good use."

Angel shivered. "Who are you?" she whimpered.

"Weak, too," the second voice continued disdainfully.

A malicious giggle. "Oh, you'll see what use she is soon. Look at her cutie mark. Don't you think... if that really happens... wouldn't that be splendid?"

"Yes, it would," agreed two voices in unison.

"And you all find your own ponies. This one is _mine."_

The shadows swarmed towards Angel as paralyzing terror filled her mind. Blazing red eyes flared in the darkness as the black wings enveloped her, engulfing her in choking blackness.

Angel thrashed around and screamed, wings beating rapidly.

A chaotic shrill laugh echoed around her and she screamed again as her mind strained to break free under the onslaught of noise-

* * *

Angel bolted awake with a terrified cry.

Panting as her heart rate slowed, Angel stared out into the darkness of the Canterlot night sky.

What...

Had that been?


	6. Here Come The Beasts

Chapter 5

The next morning, Angel refused to tell Rainpath and Verity why she was so shaky, though they kept asking.

"Good morning," greeted Luna politely. "Have a seat."

The blue mare flicked her wings at the seats on the table. Celestia sat beside her. "Cadance and Shining Armor will arrive soon," she informed them softly in her wise, gentle voice. "Afterwards, Twilight and her friends will come here to wait for the exchange program."

"Cadance has to stay to greet the exchange program because of her duty a princess of Equestria," added Luna. "After the welcome ceremony- or perhaps party, given that Pinkie Pie will be here- you will set off for the Crystal Empire."

Rainpath folded her wings tightly and stared at her food. Angel followed suit.

"So are we eating breakfast alone?" Verity questioned.

Celestia shrugged. "If it makes you uncomfortable..."

"No, no," Angel immediately cut in. "It's fine," she continued, desperate to avoid another awkward situation.

* * *

Twilight and her friends raced into the Canterlot palace in high spirits. Angel, Verity and Rainpath sat inside the Canterlot palace in extraordinarily low spirits.

Cadance was telling them about the Crystal Empire. Verity was the only one even distantly listening, because she adored new places and exploring, though she didn't really show excitement.

The six Elements of Harmony were currently in different states of freaking out. Fluttershy was whimpering softly behind a chair. Rarity was checking her mane in a reflective window, while Spike gushed over her, and Rainbow Dash was flitting back and forth around the doorway, looking suspiciously down the hall. Twilight was fangirling over the opportunity to learn more about griffons and dragons, while Pinkie Pie was squealing in excitement and Applejack was rolling her eyes at her fellow Earth Pony.

Apparently, the pony participants in the exchange program were Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom (Angel and Rainpath had had to do a _lot_ of lying to explain to Scootaloo why they were here), as well as two ponies from Fillydelphia- a pegasus named Pepper Cloud and an Earth Pony named Spring Breeze.

"Princess Celestia!" One of the royal guards ran in. "The dragons are here."

Spike jumped up immediately and Celestia smiled, amused, at him. "Let them in."

Angel stiffened as the guard sprinted back out. A few minutes later, footsteps echoed down the hallway. A blue dragon walked in, surprisingly small- about Twilight's height or Cadance or Luna's height if they were being generous. She was holding a golden scepter with a bloodstone in it.

"Ember!" exclaimed Spike, rushing forward to hug the dragoness, who blinked and looked like she was trying not to cringe.

"Dragon Lord Ember," greeted Celestia graciously, dipping her head. "I am Princess Celestia. This is my sister, Princess Luna, and the two other princesses, Princess Cadance and Princess Twilight Sparkle. These are Twilight's friends, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie. This is Twilight's brother and Cadance's husband, Shining Armor, and these fillies are Angel Cross, Verity Shadow, and Rainpath, though they're not taking place in the program- the ponies who are are over here. Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Spring Breeze, and Pepper Cloud. Welcome to Canterlot."

"Glad to be here," Ember responded curtly as a line of five other dragons filed in.

"Wh- Garble?!" exclaimed Spike. The red dragon sneered at him. "Hey, Sparkly-Warkly." Ember gave him a light thwack with her scepter. "Be polite. I made him come," she explained to Spike. "Hope you don't mind."

Ember turned to the other dragons. "This is Crackle-" she pointed at the green dragon "-and these three are Lotus, Bluebeak, and Spark."

Spark was a pale amber male dragon with ramlike horns that had red tips, crimson red eyes, and a tail which had two forks (like a snake's tongue). Bluebeak was an aquamarine dragoness with lighter colored feathered birdlike wings instead of normal dragon wings, with bright crystal blue eyes, though her wings had talons. Lotus was a dark purple dragon with pale blue eyes and lighter-colored horns, as well as periwinkle markings in the shapes of diamond markings down her neck and dapples on her wings.

Spike inched away from Garble. Angel frowned, confused at his behavior.

* * *

The griffons arrived a few minutes later.

"Hey, Rainbow Dash."

"Hey, Gilda!" greeted Rainbow, flying forward and giving Gilda a talon/hoof bump.

Celestia performed the introductions again, and Gilda waved her tail in the vague direction of the five young griffons standing behind her, who were all observing the splendor of the Canterlot palace in varying degrees of amazement.

"These griffons are Graice, Wirra, Janik, Firefly, and Sylviet."

Graice and Wirra were both dark gray griffons with black wings. Sylviet had a white head and a bluish pale gray body with tawny feathers, and Janik was a white griffin with gold primary feathers. Firefly was a golden-headed griffin with orange-gold wings and fur.

Cadance nudged Angel softly.

"Hmm?" asked Angel.

"Time to go," the pink Alicorn murmured.

Angel blinked and stood up. Rainpath and Verity followed her lead, and they began to leave.

Firefly's voice rang out.

"Princess Celestia, where are they going?"


	7. Conflicts

Chapter 6

Cadance blinked at the griffon, who was staring back with challenging fiery eyes. "Well?"

"They are going to the Crystal Empire," stated Celestia calmly. "They are going on business... pony business," she added hastily, noting Gilda's expression. Gilda lashed her tail, looking suspicious.

"You don't trust us?" Ember's tone was flat, like she'd been expecting it.

Luna shook her head. "No, no, but this... They're going to the Crystal Empire- it's an Equestrian matter. You need not know of it."

"Aren't we allies now?" Lotus pointed out, blue eyes flickering with interest, following first Luna then her Dragon Lord. "After all, we're here." Ember cast the purple dragon a sharp look that stated clearly, _Lotus, shut up for the moment._ Lotus flicked her tail with annoyance as Ember turned back to the alicorns.

"Lotus raises a good point, though. You clearly don't trust us with this... Crystal Empire business-"

Celestia looked a bit lost on how to get themselves out of the hole they'd accidentally dug for themselves.

"Um... what now?" Angel wondered.

Princess Cadance looked down at her. "I'm not sure, Angel. Things might get a bit violent. These are dragons and griffons, after all..."

Rainpath gave her two friends a look. _They're distracted right now- should we run?_

Verity shook her head and tapped the floor with her hoof. _There's no way I can outrun Shining Armor and the Royal Guard. I'm not fast enough, and neither are you two. We'd be caught within a minute._

Rainpath sighed out loud, catching Cadance's momentary attention before it was drawn back to Celestia.

"No, no. We do trust you. It's just that it would be a heavy bother for you to get involved in this. The Crystal Empire is very far away, and this could be potentially dangerous for you."

If anything, that statement had only drawn the dragons and griffons' attention more.

"Oh?" Gilda questioned.

"Indeed," Luna agreed. Twilight nodded. "It's just not worth the trouble."

Lotus tilted her head at Angel, Rainpath and Verity. "Those aren't princesses," she stated. "What are they doing here?"

Angel flinched back as Firefly snorted. "Obvious much, dragon? I don't think _anyone_ realized that these three don't have wings and horns."

The dark purple dragon whipped around to glare at the amber-colored griffin. "Hey!" Lotus hissed at Firefly, who snapped her beak aggressively. The dragon growled, smoke rising from her nostrils. "Watch what you're saying!"

"Maybe you should watch your clumsiness and idiocy before you ask other people to do it for you!" sneered Firefly angrily.

"At least I don't right-out ask people to babysit me with the amount of dumb that I am!" retorted Lotus.

"Enough!" shouted Ember and Gilda at the same time.

Firefly whirled around.

"But the dragon-!"

Lotus slammed her tail against the tiles.

"But the griffon-!"

Ember pointed her scepter at Lotus, eyes flashing. "Lotus, no means no."

Gilda nodded in agreement. "That's enough, Firefly!"

"She started it!" yelped both at the same time. Within a split-second, they had spun back around, glaring at each other. Celestia, looking slightly alarmed (unlike Twilight and Cadance, who looked _very_ concerned), stepped towards the two feuding younglings.

"That's enough, you two," she informed them kindly. "I know griffons and dragons aren't very fond of each other, but please learn to tolerate your differences. This exchange program is meant to accept the differences and similarities between us three races."

Lotus and Firefly's expressions were rapidly becoming mutinous.

"I can tell that all heck is about to break loose," muttered Verity worriedly.

"Right, right, whatever," grumbled Lotus.

Firefly was a tad bit more outspoken in her anger.

"We're not taking orders from any pony princess!" snapped Firefly, clawing the ground, her feathers and fur bristling. "We're not one of your subjects."

"Hey!" yelled Rainbow Dash, swooping forward. "Don't attack the princess that way!"

Firefly turned slowly and menacingly to face Rainbow, her eyes narrowing. "Do you want to go, cotton candy?"

Rainbow bristled, enraged. "Now you're just asking for it, you stupid griffon! That goes for you too, you reckless dragon! You have to show respect, or else!"

Lotus, previously calmed, now looked furious.

"I'm fine with obeying the ponies' princesses," she growled, "But this pegasus pony is implying that I am stupid." Her lips peeled back, baring white fangs. "And that is an insult I won't let by me."

Angel backed away step by step as Lotus rattled her tail, Rainbow smacked her hooves together, and Firefly spread her wings in challenge. The authorities looked a bit too stunned from the rapid escalation of the animosity between these three hotheads and sharp-tongues to quickly react as Shining Armor began to edge towards the door, readying to call for the guards.

Verity's horn began to glow just as Twilight's did, both magical ponies getting ready to summon a magic shield.

Well, that was in Verity's case. Twilight was probably getting ready to shoot the three angry beings apart.

"I bet your brains aren't even big enough to understand respect!" shouted Rainbow.

Firefly let out a low noise of anger. "Oh? Even when your flimsy pony skull is so much smaller than mine?"

"All of you are idiots," snarled Lotus. "Why did I even come here?"

The griffon and pegasus turned on her at once.

A flicker of purple flame curled between Lotus's teeth and Rainbow inched away a little, but Firefly- who, Angel had begun to theorize, was one of the most aggressive creatures living in the world- met the challenge headfirst.

"Then go home! I'm sure no one will miss you!"

Lotus' claws raked the floor, leaving long deep gashes.

And then a purple flash filled the room, and Angel was thrown against the wall, with pain roaring through her body.


	8. Off We Go

Chapter 6

Angel felt herself crash into the wall and she shrieked with surprise, flapping her wings wildly and trying to lift herself into the air.

Unfortunately, Rainpath's blue-furred body crashed into her, breaking her focus, and the white pegasus halted her flapping. She slid down the wall in a tangle of limbs and flailing wings, slumping to the ground.

Rainpath landed on top of her.

"Get off me," Angel heard herself murmur through the ringing in her ears.

The blue pegasus hopped off immediately, shaking dust off her body. "Sorry, sorry," she apologized. "But what the _heck_ was that?"

"Something not good," mused Angel, only half joking. As she tried to stand, she felt pain flash through her and she hissed with frustration, almost tripping over her own hooves as she stumbled towards Rainpath.

Most of the other ponies had been sheltered by a magic shield erected by the princesses in unison. The dragons and griffons, being of larger size, were still on their feet.

Well, _except_ for Ember, but she wasn't toppled over.

"What was that?" screeched Firefly, her wings spreading wide as she turned on the princesses. "Was that an attack?!" Her yellow eyes flashed with defiance.

Twilight narrowed her eyes, looking around. "Who did that?" she demanded.

"Me..." offered a weak, soft voice.

Every pair of eyes in the room landed on the owner of the voice, the unicorn Verity Shadow. Her horn was still sparking with purple magic, fizzing weakly around her body. She looked exhausted.

"I don't know what happened," she tried to explain. "The fighting wound me up and I didn't want anyone to get hurt. And then _that_ happened."

"What, exactly, was _that,_ please?" Lotus asked, her ears flattening with barely cloaked hostility.

"Did she need to attack us?" joined Firefly.

Celestia stepped forward. "Please, everypony, calm down. I'm sure it was only a mistake on Verity's part. She didn't mean to attack us, did she?"

Verity nodded hastily and stumbled a little.

"Sorry, that tired me." She blinked her dark eyes and wobbled back over to Angel and Rainpath. The unicorn gave the ponies, dragons and griffons still staring at her scalding looks.

Luna and Cadance were taking stock of the damage, which wasn't much.

A few windows had been cracked, vases knocked over, but nothing that couldn't be fixed with magic.

Angel glanced at her friend out of the corner of her eye, concerned as her mind wandered off on a tangent of _what would it be like if I had magic?_

"Now, I believe we should put that behind us." Celestia gave Lotus, Firefly and Rainbow Dash a warning look. It was clear to everyone what she was talking about. "As I have stated before, this exchange program is to make peace."

Ember and Gilda shot sharp stares at Lotus and Firefly, who both had the grace to look a little abashed- Lotus more than Firefly.

Cadance whispered something to Celestia. The sun princess nodded. "Ah, yes. Angel Cross, Rainpath and Verity Shadow, I trust that you will be fine with waiting for a while for us to clear up this incident and get through the welcoming ceremony before you leave to the Crystal Empire."

Rainpath looked like she was restraining herself from rolling her eyes.

Angel sighed.

"Fine," she struggled out.

Ember was the next to approach Celestia as Shining Armor and Twilight started ushering the visitors out of the room. "Princess Celestia."

The blue dragoness looked a little bit nervous and Celestia gave her a kind look. "Yes, Dragon Lord Ember?"

"Just Ember, if you don't mind." Ember smiled awkwardly. Princess Celestia let out a soft laugh. "Of course that's fine."

Seemingly encouraged, Ember rushed on. "I had an idea. Since three of those ponies are going to the Crystal Empire, which is apparently this grand, beautiful pony place that I heard about from Spike and Twilight's letters, why don't the exchange program members go with them? I feel like it would be a good experience, and dragons and griffins tend to get cabin fever very easily, so, uh... Maybe it would be best to let them travel."

Celestia blinked.

"That... well, it _could_ be dangerous, as it's been stated before, but..."

"Are you suggesting that there's a danger to Equestria we haven't been notified about even though some of our own people are staying in its center?" Gilda challenged.

"No, no..." Celestia looked frustrated, seeing the fact that she was backed into a corner. "If Cadance agrees... then I suppose it couldn't be that bad."

The white pony called Cadance over and the pink princess turned to talk with Ember and Gilda.

"I am thoroughly sorry for forcing this upon you." Celestia had turned to Angel, Rainpath and Verity. Rainpath rolled her eyes. _A lot of good that does us,_ her eyes said to Celestia, though she wouldn't dare say that out loud.

"It's totally fine." Cadance smiled gently at Ember and Gilda as Celestia walked off to consult Luna. She glanced at the three fillies. "The dragons and griffons will be accompanying you."

"We know."

Verity turned and began to walk off.

"Where are you going?" called Angel, slightly startled.

"I'm tired," Verity called over her shoulder. "I'm going back to my room. I need to sleep."

Rainpath shrugged absently.

"We don't have to be there for the welcoming ceremony, right?"

Cadance tilted her head. "If you want to get some rest, that's completely fine."

Angel chased after her friends the second the words left the alicorn's mouth.


End file.
